People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. With the increased processing capabilities, connectivity and location tracking, electronic devices have become widespread and used in many everyday activities. For example, people often use electronic devices to search for products, watch videos, listen to music, research, shop for both digital and physical products (“e-commerce”), and receive news, just to name a few. Other uses include communicating with social communities, friends and family, photography, and many others.
Objects are typically made available and people search for objects, based on information about the object for which they are searching. Key words that describe an object are often associated with the object and when people search using one or more of those key words the object may be returned as a result. While this provides a good foundation for searching for objects based on information about the object, it limits the ability for individuals to search for, share, and experience objects in other ways.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.